Onion Cookie/LINE
Onion Cookie is an S-grade cookie in LINE Cookie Run. She was first released on Halloween in Kakao Cookie Run, and subsequently was released on December 21, 2015 in LINE Cookie Run together with the release of Tower of Frozen Waves. Skill Enters Haunted House and goes through obstacles at a given interval. Extra points for going through obstacles. (More frequent visit to the Haunted House with upgrades.) She gains 95,000 points for each obstacle she passes through. Strategy Onion Cookie is all about passing obstacles and her combi pet, Onion Fish, is perfect for her. She does not emit a mini Magnetic Aura when going through the haunted mansion, but it is not really needed anyway. Using treasures that slows Energy drain like the Supremely Yummy Monster Muffin and Specially made Flaming Cocktail are excellent for her so she can run for very long periods of time. The faster she runs, the more obstacles she can pass through during her Haunted House ability. Using treasures that increases base speed such as Vroom Vroom Gold Kiwi Key or Super Spicy Red Hot Chili Drink might be interesting to try. You may want to turn off Cheesecake Cookie and Special Force Cookie's Power+ abilities if you are planning on using her, because they could potentially destroy all the furniture she needs to pass through when they trigger preventing her from getting points. Ms. Do-Re-Mi and Mr. Fa-Sol-La-Si's Power+ abilities are worth keeping on as they do give Energy and doesn't last very long either. During the Haunted House ability, the best course of path you can take is to follow the dressers. They are the most plentiful and are frequently next to each other and can help you score a lot of points. Description Your eyes will start to water if you get too close to this onion-based Cookie! And once she starts crying, she cannot stop. Mainly because her tears consist of onion juice, which cause her to cry even more. Poor thing. She is truly afraid of ghosts and weeps when scared. Perhaps one day she'll realize why her surroundings sometime become ghostly and clocks suddenly start ticking backward. Statistics Possible Combination Bonus Loading Messages *I can't stop crying... *It's scary here... *My tears won't stop... *Where did everyone go...? *Who said that?!... *It's too dark over here... *Waa!! Waa!! *I hate being alone... *Waa!! Why is it shaking?! Trivia *Onion Cookie finally breaks the streak of Cookies having only one combi so far as she has two. The first Cookie that started the 1 combi streak was Orange Cookie. *She is one of the fastest Cookie releases in the game thus far, being released only 10 '''days after Peach Cookie. It normally takes a couple of weeks to a month for a new Cookie release. *Onion Cookie has been featured in the Package Deals for '''38 days, which is the longest out of all Cookies featured. *She is also the first Cookie released thus far that is very expressive. She has zero happy sprites (which is a stark contract to Cherry Blossom Cookie whose has not even a single angry or sad sprite). *None of her sprites show her legs or feet, and she seems to run very slightly above ground. This further emphasizes that she may be a ghost, haunted or a phantom. *She is always teary because her tears are made of onion juice. It does not help that her combi pet, Onion Fish, sprays onion juice behind itself into her eyes every 12 seconds for 4 seconds (when fully upgraded). Poor thing. *When she becomes transparent and runs through obstacles, she freaks out more than usual. *If she runs out of Energy during her ability, she will continue regardless. When it finishes she will immediately faint, even if there's still a few more furniture she can run through. *She is the fourth Cookie to change the background music while running, after Rockstar Cookie, Mint Choco Cookie, and Peach Cookie, albeit temporarily like Peach Cookie. **She is the fifth Cookie to have his or her signature background music while his or her Skill is in use, the first four being the aforementioned Cookies as well as Adventurer Cookie. *Onion Cookie is the last Cookie released in 2015 on LINE. In Kakao, it was Red Bean Cookie. Gallery 12212015-Onion-Cookie.png|Onion Cookie's newsletter. Onion Cookie alternate.png|An alternate sprite of Onion Cookie. Ch58.png|Onion Cookie's sprite sheet. Package_Deals_For_Onion_Cookie_Wikia.jpg|Onion Cookie's Package Deals. Onion fish line newsletter.jpg|Onion Cookie and Onion Fish from Cookie Run's official LINE account newsletter. Retrieved 23 December 2015 Audio Gallery During her ability ko:양파맛 쿠키 Category:S-grade cookies Category:Female